Heart Charmer X ButterScotch
by chaysejack
Summary: Heart Charmer a pink unicorn mare. was just broken up with for the sixth time so she goes to the bar. is in a bar drinking.butterscotch walks in to the bar, sits at oppisite end of bar and orders 4 shots and downs them all in one gulp. then moves closer to her and drinks 3 more shots. Heart Charmer continues drinking. sits next to Heart Charmer, says sligh


Disclaimer i own nothing but the story and heart charmer this is based off of a clop rp.

Heart Charmer a pink unicorn  
mare. was just broken up  
with for the sixth time so  
she goes to the bar. is in a  
bar  
walks in to the bar, sits at  
oppisite end of bar and  
orders 4 shots and downs  
them all in one gulp. then  
moves closer to her and  
drinks 3 more shots. Heart  
Charmer continues drinking.  
sits next to Heart Charmer,  
says slightly drunk "you  
ok?". "Yes" heart charmer  
says sadly and softly. "you  
look sad." Butterscotch says  
sympathetic "Well i'm  
not..." Heart says still  
sounding a bit sad. "why  
not?" butterscotches ask's  
like she knows Heart Charmer  
there are tears coming from  
Heart Charmers eyes puts her  
hoof over Heart Charmers  
shoulder, orders you and  
herself a shot "here you go"  
ButterScotch gulps hers down  
then hands heart charmer a  
shot heart charmer drinks it  
as quick as she can "want  
another?" Butterscotch asks  
nicely then orders her  
another shot "drink up"  
Butterscotch tells her heart  
charmer drinks it "feeling  
better?" Butterscotch asks  
because is a nice mare "a  
bit" she say with aditude.  
looks in to her eyes "well  
im your friend how bout we  
go back to mine ive got a  
bottle of wine ive bin dying  
to open" smiles at you.  
"Alright" Heart Charmer say  
happily. "cool" lets go  
finishes her shot, then  
walks out the bar with you.  
"You lead the way" heart  
charmer says not knowing  
where her house is. starts  
walking "so whats your  
name?" she asks. "Heart  
Charmer" heart charmer  
replied. "that is a nice  
name" she says flirting.  
"that is a cute name" heart  
charmer is flirting back.  
blushes "you think so?".  
"yeah" heart charmer flirted  
more. blushes deep red  
"thanks, no-ones said that  
to me before". "Well they  
are not nice" heart charmer  
is still flirting. "i know  
arrive at my house" bends  
over to pick up the key  
showing her plot and mare  
hood. heart charmer tries  
not to look at your plot or  
mare hood. burps "oops  
excuse me". "It's okay".  
picks up key and opens door.  
looks back.  
opens door "you coming in or  
what?" smiles at heart.  
enters giving butter a smile  
a smile. shuts the door  
behind you and locks it.  
turns around. walks in to  
another room and comes back  
holding 3 bottles of wine  
"so what one you wanna open  
first?". points to the one  
that looks more expensive.  
"good choice" walks to get  
the bottle opener, and trips  
over landing with her plot  
in the air. goes help you up  
again trying to avoid  
looking at your plot,catches  
a glimpse of you looking at  
her plot, gets up thanks  
opens up the bottle, takes a  
huge gulp, hands bottle to  
you "here drink up its  
delucious". i take a big  
drink. says slightly drunk "  
nice right?". "yup". glances  
down at your plot, before  
opening up another bottle  
starts drinking the other  
bottle drinks nearly the  
whole bottle, burps then  
falls on her back with her  
legs spread on the floor.  
her marehood starts to get  
wet. starts to giggle sees  
you looking at her marehood.  
heart charmer blushes. sits  
up and finishes the bottle,  
then gets up and stumbles  
over to you "you like what  
you see huh". " " she  
said obviously lieing. "ok"  
opens the last bottle and  
gulps half of it, hands you  
it "you wanna finish it?".  
Heart Charmer finishes  
heart charmers legs  
starting to wobble. heart  
charmer is getting wetter  
because she can't stop thing  
about butters marehood.  
walks round the back of  
heart charmer. heart charmer  
starts blushing more. sees  
how wet you are, looks at  
you and smiles "you wanna".  
turns around and kisses you.  
kisses you back and puts her  
tongue in your mouth. hooves  
down to butters plot.  
shivers as your hooves  
touches her plot.  
Clop Begins Now.  
moves one hoof off your plot  
and starts hoofing butter.  
her marehood instantly gets  
wet moans as you hoof her.  
starts going faster. her  
marehood gets even wetter,  
moans louder pulls her head  
towards her and starts  
making out with heart  
charmer. stops kissing and  
hoofing her "lets goto your  
bed". looks at you with  
seductive eyes "okay" walks  
you to the bedroom gets on  
her bed and spreads her  
hoofs again. goes over there  
and continues hoofing and  
kissing you. moans loudly as  
you hoof her, her legs  
flailing as she approaches  
orgasm. goes faster.  
clenches her legs as she  
orgasms, her marehood  
tightens around your hoof  
covering it in pussy juice.  
"did you like that?". "yeah"  
breathing hard "now its your  
turn" flips over on to you.  
"i'm ready when you are".  
makes her way down to your  
marehood, and starts to lick  
around it. starts moaning.  
slowly licks around heats  
marehood. moans more. enters  
her tongue inside her  
marehood. moans louder.  
starts slowly licking inside  
of her pussy. moans even  
louder. stops licking you  
and gets off you and walks  
over to a drawer. is  
keeping herself wet "what  
you doing" she says in a  
lustful voice. opens a  
drawer and pull out a strap  
on dildo(she puts it on and  
gets above you again) "you  
want it" she says  
seductivly. "yes". positions  
herself above you and slowly  
lowers the dildo into your  
soakng wet marehood. moans.  
starts to pick up speed,  
kissing you aswell. puts  
tounge in your mouth. moans  
as your tongue enters her  
mouth. fucks you as fast as  
she can. cums. puts out and  
starts licking up all of her  
pussy juice. falls asleep.  
falls asleep on top of you  
wakes up to find your  
marehood is still soaking  
wet. starts to wake up.  
kisses you on your lips "you  
sleep well?". rolls over and  
cuddles up against you.  
touches horn to your head  
"last night was fun". "yes  
it was" looks down at your  
marehood "your still wet".  
blushes "yeah". blushes red  
and smiles at you "you ready  
to go again?". "Yeah i am".  
blushes, moves her head down  
to her marehood and starts  
to rub with her hoof. moans.  
slowly inserts her hoof.  
moans louder. starts to hoof  
her, leans in and kisses her  
neck. moans louder. "you  
dont take long do you"."Your  
my first". "your my first  
too" blushes red as she  
continues to hoof you. moans  
more. feels the heat coming  
off of you. blushes. hoofs  
you even faster. a bit of  
cum starts rushing out.  
stops hoofing and starts  
licking your marehood. i  
give a cute little squeak  
when i cum "MMM that was  
good". "you liked that"  
flips over and spreads her  
own legs. grabs the dildo  
and uses a spell so when she  
cum it goes into you then  
uses it. waits paitently for  
her to insert it into her  
wet pussy. inserts it. mouns  
louder, some pussy juice  
runs out onto the bed sheet.  
feels a barrier in there and  
breaks with one strong  
thrust. squirms a little, a  
little blood comes out.  
you okay?". "You broke  
my hymen last night" i say  
giving another powerful  
thrust. "i think youve just  
broke mine" moaning as you  
thrust again. i thrust more  
and more faster and faster.  
moans more and more,says to  
you "lick me" i take it out  
go down a lick you marehood.  
squels in delight "god that  
feels good dont stop"  
continues to sqeal and moan  
as your lick deeper inside  
of her marehood. her tounge  
starts speeding up. her legs  
wrap around you head, as she  
moans loudly. speeds up a  
lot more. her wings spread  
out as she approaches  
orgasm. licks one more time.  
has a huge orgasm, squiting  
out pussy juice and  
breathing hard, before  
looking in your eyes. i  
start grinding with  
to moan again  
then kisses you putting her  
inside your mouth. i start  
moaning when you put your  
tounge in my mouth. starts  
playing with your tongue.  
moans loudly as you continue  
to grind. "You like that  
don't you?". moans in  
pleasure "y yes it feels  
great" heart charmer cums.  
orgasms again "that felt  
great". "yeah". relaxes.  
lays next to you. "whyd you  
learn to do that?" still  
panting. "i didn't learn".  
"youre a natura" gets back  
on top of you and starts to  
makeout with you again. "i  
loved this". "inserts her  
tongue again". moans. drips  
spit from her mouth "you  
liking this huh". "Yes". a  
few weeks later butterscotch  
was cheating on heart  
charmer and heart charmer  
figured so they broke and  
heart charmer met her new  
boy friend winter solstice.


End file.
